


Teen Mom

by Nugiha



Series: Glitter Mixed With Rock 'n' Roll [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Cult of Chucky (2017), Gen, Original Character-centric, Teen Mom OG RPF, To Read, To Rec, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: Being a wife and teen mom took its toll on Demi Lovato who ended up in a mental institution last year, her friends decide that she's been in there long enough and make a plan to break her out.





	Teen Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Teen Mom  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 17. For story purposes, Andy Barclay(Child's Play) has a distant cousin.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, Child's Play  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything about this story is fictional. The celebrities and events mentioned are not to be considered real or used in a fictitious manner nor is it meant to imply anything about their personal lives.  
> Summary: Being a wife and teen mom took its toll on Demi Lovato who ended up in a mental institution last year, her friends decide that she's been in there long enough and make a plan to break her out.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Drug/Alcohol Abuse, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Barclay...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Tyler Barclay…Chris Sarandon  
> Jari’s mother, Krista Barclay…Vera Farmiga
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Right: Jari

Hollywood, CA The Interstate Highway

One of many medium security mental institutions in Hollywood went into lockdown, a patient named Demi Lovato had been there since the birth of her one year old daughter Seraphina and had _escaped_ , it was a decision made by Demi's parents. After Seraphina was born, Demi had gotten _Postpartum Depression_ and used alcoholism as a way to cope.

The ones to aid Demi in her escape were Demi's best friends Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Britt Robertson, Lucy Hale, and Jari Barclay. The seven of them were driving down the highway in an old vehicle that Lucy had ' _rented_ ' for the occasion.

"I'm glad you guys are willing to risk getting in trouble for me but I think we should go back." said Demi as she sat in the backseat with a worried look on her face. Demi had long brunette hair with brown eyes.

Jari almost couldn't believe the words that were coming from his friend's mouth. "No way Demi."

"Jari's right, there's no way you're still supposed be in there after all this time. We can't have you missing out on your daughter's life anymore." Lucy pointed out. She had long brunette hair with green eyes.

"But what's Joe going to think about this?" Demi asked. Joe Jonas was Demi's husband and the father of Seraphina.

Jari had to admit that Demi had a point though her husband _hadn't_ factored into their plan to break Demi out. "He might be pissed, but he'll come around."

Miley didn't want to make things for worse for Demi but couldn't help but point out a huge negative that _could_ happen. She had blue eyes with light brown hair that went to mid back. "Or he'll stay pissed and try to send Demi back."

"Miley, you're scaring her!" Selena exclaimed. Though all seven of them were best friends, Selena and Miley tended to clash and acted like they hated each other some of the time.

"Now I seriously think we should go back." Demi said.

"I don't think Joe would do that, Miley's just trying to screw with you." Taylor placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Jari could see the expression on the brunette's face and knew that whatever she was thinking wasn't good and attempted to help his friend. "Come on Demi, don't you miss Seraphina?"

Demi glared at her friend for _insinuating_ that she didn't _miss_ her child. "Jari, of course I miss Seraphina! I haven't seen her in months because of Joe's parents claiming that she has a 'busy' schedule."

"Breaking you out of that mental institution was nothing compared to what we got up to it in high school." Jari said with a shrug.

With Jari being the obvious exception, one thing that six of the seven best friends had in common were being _teen mothers_.

Though many of their classmates and other associates were of the assumption that it was a pact, such gossip couldn't be further from the truth. The father of Miley's twin boys Peyton Meyer had actually started that rumor. It was a complete coincidence that Selena, Miley, Taylor, Demi, Britt, and Lucy had gotten _buns_ in the oven consecutively.

Miley raised her one year old twins Knox and Geronimo on her own, her parents had kicked her out and Peyton wanted nothing to do with his children. Selena had a one year old daughter Alex with boyfriend Greg Rutherford. Taylor raised her one year old daughter Atwater with boyfriend Bryce Harper.

Britt's daughter Tahnee and Lucy's son Dewey were being raised with their fathers Matthew Daddario and Chris Wood respectively.

All the children had been left with their fathers, they were none too thrilled upon discovering what their girlfriends and Jari had been up to. The trip home had taken until the next morning. Times like the present made Jari glad not to be in a relationship. Otherwise he might face a similar gender swapped situation as the girls.

***

The Cyrus Home

News about the Demi fiasco remained unknown by Nathaniel for almost two months, he had been out of town. Jari and Miley had been having a conversation about it when Nathaniel walked into the room. Miley was forced to tell the truth. The two had an argument about it almost a millisecond after Jari excused himself from the room.

"We might've broken Demi out of Saint Catherine's." Miley looked down.

"Are you fucking serious!? Do you know what would've happened if the police had caught you? Or what could still happen?" Nathaniel went from shock to anger upon hearing Miley's confession as he left the room.

Without Miley even having to ask, Jari decided to give his friend some space.

Hours passed before Nathaniel finally returned, he woke up Jari who was sleeping on the couch and asked the younger boy where Miley went.

"I don't know where Miley went, she wanted to be alone and took the twins with her. I know she'll be back later." said Jari in a polite yet distant tone as he sat on the couch. All he could think about was Nathaniel being responsible for Miley's tears earlier.

Nathaniel cursed, he had been able to calm down and wanted to have an actual conversation with his girlfriend without screaming. "Damn it Jari, I wanted to talk to her."

"Nate, she's not here."

"How would you feel knowing that your girlfriend could go to prison? I just don't understand it."

"Demi is Miley's best friend, she would do it all over again for any of us." Jari said.

Slowly but surely, Greg, Bryce, Matthew, and Chris forgave the girls for their part in breaking Demi out of the mental institution. Though their forgiveness came with a promise from Selena, Taylor, Britt, and Lucy not to do something so reckless.

The only ones who refused to ease on up their girlfriends were Joe and Nathaniel, the former was convinced that Demi still needed help.

The friends hadn't gotten the chance to catch up with each other over the last few weeks, Jari decided to remedy that by paying Britt a visit. The blond was _unkempt_ as she held Tahnee in her arms. Britt didn't seem too happy to see her friend and tried to get him to leave. The excuse given was that it _wasn't_ a good time.

It took the remaining part of that afternoon but Britt cracked, she admitted that Matthew hadn't been the easiest person to be around lately.

According to the blond, Matthew had forgiven her for the Demi situation but had picked fights with her lately. It could range to the little time Matthew spent with his daughter. Or how much time Matthew spent drinking with friends. Just about anything as long as _both_ parties were mad at each other.

With the knowledge that Miley and Demi were unhappy as well, Jari decided to _organize_ a _beer_ night to get his friend's mind off things. Selena, Miley, Taylor, Demi, Britt, and Lucy, and Jari headed to the bar that evening.

Miley, Demi, and Britt moped over their boyfriends at the beginning of the evening, they only stopped at a reminder from Selena. Tonight was about cheering them up. The six friends ended up having a great time.

Much beer was consumed by the septet and finally Demi called Joe's younger brother Nick Jonas to pick them up, Demi and Nick were good friends.

Instead of going home, Demi offered everyone to stay the night at her house. Jari and the others accepted the invite. They waited for most of their _hangovers_ to recede the next morning before heading home to their children.

Love and seeing the way Seraphina lit up when Demi was around had convinced Joe, there were no more doubts of Demi's _sanity_. Jari was happy for his friend. The only one who could commit Demi again was Joe since he was her husband. Now it seemed that was no longer an issue to worry about.

***

Hollywood Restaurant

Weeks passed and Taylor had big news to announce, she decided to invite Selena, Miley, Demi, Britt, Lucy, and Jari out to dinner one evening. The septet managed to get a secluded booth separating them from the other customers.

"I saw the way these people were looking at Demi when we walked in, Demi's not a nut case." said Jari as he shot his friend a sympathetic look.

Demi shrugged her shoulders, her history in a mental institution seemed to follow her wherever she went. "I'm used to it Jari."

"You shouldn't be."

"Bryce and I are over." Taylor admitted. She had long blond hair with blue eyes.

Jari had to admit that a break-up with Bryce was the last thing he expected his friend to announce."What happened?"

Taylor sighed. "I might've told that douche that I was pregnant and he didn't exactly take the news too well."

"What does that mean?" Lucy put an arm around Taylor since she was sitting the closest to her.

"I think we all know what it means, I'm so sorry Taylor." Miley apologized, she suppressed the urge to find Bryce and _hurt_ him for the way he was treating Taylor because her friend needed her more.

"It's not like I planned to get pregnant after Atwater, it just happened." Taylor said as she looked down. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jari frowned at long haired blond. "You don't have to decide right now."

Demi couldn't help but agree, she couldn't imagine being in the predicament that Taylor had presently found herself in. "He's right, you've got time."

"I don't know how Miley does it everyday, how can I?" Taylor asked.

"You're going to get through this." Demi assured Taylor.

***  
Epilogue.

Not wanting the responsibility of fatherhood a second time, Bryce moved out of town and full custody of Atwater and the new baby was given to Taylor.

Rumors were being spread around Demi after summer ended, Miley went back to school with her friends but got _attacked_ by several students didn't appreciate her defense of Demi. The students responsible for the attack were expelled. Nathaniel apologized to Miley. The two soon decided to get back together.

Jari got back into playing the _flute_ and became giddily _exuberant_ , it was only a hobby but he wouldn't rule out the dream of playing professionally.

Demi and Joe stayed together and had no plans to get married, the strength of their relationship tended to _amaze_ everyone who knew them the year before. Neither of them wanted Seraphina to be an only child. But both of them decided to wait on giving her a sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
